Coloridos Poemas de Tontos Amantes
by Aster Verzen
Summary: Inspirado por una sugerencia que vi, pidiendo describir un color sin decirlo. Dos capítulos cortos describiendo cómo Shinsuke y Kamui ven al otro en forma de poema. (Versión original en inglés, bajo el título: Colored Poems of Dumb Lovers).
1. Insonoro Carmín

A/N: Un retazo de lo que creo que Shinsuke pensaría de Kamui en forma de poema. Inspirado por una sugerencia que vi, pidiendo describir un color sin decirlo. (Versión original en inglés, bajo el título: Colored Poems of Dumb Lovers)

 **-'-**

 **Insonoro Carmín**

Estaba en su cabello, su largo torrente cabello, siempre atado en una trenza.

Estaba en sus dedos goteantes de sangre, y en la sonrisa que mostraba al mundo.

Caía en sus labios y resonaba en su cuerpo, cuerpo que me incitaba a pecar.

Estaba en cualquier cuarto que entrara, estaba en sus ojos ardientes cuando gemía mi nombre.

Era su mera presencia como un salvaje incendio cuando fuera que fijara mis ojos en él.

Era el color que mejor le sentaba, enmarcando su nívea piel y sus profundos ojos zafiros como si fuera la única cosa que estaba correcta.

Es el color que quiero ver, el que me recuerda a él.

Es el destilado color de un amante.

Es el inequívoco color de un asesino.

Es el color que sugerían sus palabras cuando hablaba.

Era el color de él, cuando iba a destruir su presa.

Estaba en todo de él.

Es el color de una aventura de una noche, el color que se va a desvanecer con el tiempo de mi vista.

Y me tenía loco con deseo, me tenía loco con desesperación, pues era un color que no era mío para tener.

Era un hermoso, seductor, e irresistible, insonoro carmín.

 **-'-**

A/N: Una explicación en lo que dice el poema:

Shinsuke está enamorado de Kamui, han tenido sexo en más de una ocasión, y está enojado porque sabe que Kamui es una criatura salvaje, un pirata, y que pertenece a otro lugar, no puede ser domado por él, y Kamui no va a estar a su lado por siempre.


	2. Regio Morado

A/N: Un retazo de lo que creo que Kamui pensaría de Shinsuke en forma de poema. Inspirado por una sugerencia que vi, pidiendo describir un color sin decirlo. (Versión original en inglés, bajo el título: Colored Poems of Dumb Lovers)

 **-'-**

 **Regio Morado**

Era el color detrás de las mariposas en su ropa.

Era el color que destacaba, cuando el humo lo envolvía como una capa etérea.

Era un matiz contrastante, que amenazaba con destruir la visión de rojo en su sonrisa.

Estaba detrás de su espada sangrienta, asida firme en su mano.

Era el color de su pelo enmarcando su cara, y sus ojos esmeraldas.

Era el único color en que podía pensar, cuando gemía su nombre, tan tarde en la noche.

Era el color de un noble, un color de realeza, pero él no era más que un rebelde, un anarquista de matanzas y gritos de guerra, tan perdido en sus sueños de venganza.

Era un color, que igualaba tan hermosamente al mío.

Está pintado en las manos que me sostienen fuerte en la noche.

Es el color de las marcas que ostentan en mi piel, clamando oh, tan posesivamente lo que ocurrió a espaldas de todos.

Y cae desde sus labios para entremezclarse con su voz cuando me habla en tonos susurrados.

Es el color de mi presa, mi amante de hoy, y esta noche.

Es el color que me cautiva, y me tiene sintiéndome débil.

Es el color que veo cuando despierto al amanecer.

Es el fugaz color de una mariposa retenida en mi agarre.

Es un color que, es rápido en escaparse y desaparecer de mi vista.

Es un color encantador, uno difícil de obtener, uno maravilloso a eso, sin lugar a dudas, y se desliza lejos tan fácil, tan rápido, sin mirar atrás.

Es un color, uno del que me he enamorado, y uno que nunca puedo tener.

Es el color del odio abrasador y deseo de vengar, el color de un noble anarquista, un cálido e incitante color, un regio morado.

 **-'-**

A/N: Una explicación en lo que dice el poema:

Kamui se enamora de Shinsuke. Lo ve como alguien similar, alguien con un fuerte sentido de venganza, y él sabe que las noches que comparten están contadas, sabe que tendrá que dejarlo ir eventualmente, él acepta este hecho y al final irán por caminos separados.


End file.
